


If only I could have a puppy

by trilliastra



Series: kid fics! all the kid fics!! [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A name?” Stiles squawks. “The dog wrote a name?”</p><p>“Your best friend is a werewolf.” His dad says in lieu of explanation before walking back inside and taking his cellphone.</p><p>What the fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only I could have a puppy

“Okay, you can come out now.” Stiles says, offering his hand for the puppy/wolf cub to sniff, trying to stay calm and at a safe distance just how Scott taught him all those years ago. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The puppy finally comes out from under Stiles’ car, careful at first but after taking a sniff at Stiles’ stretched out hand, he comes closer until he’s practically trying to hide under Stiles’ shirt, whimpering and shaking.

“It’s okay.” Stiles pets the puppy’s fur. “I’m going to take you inside and call my friend Scott.” He rambles, taking the puppy in his arms and walking back to the house. “And then we’ll find you a great home!”

Stiles has years of hanging around Scott, and one might say his best friend is a puppy himself – with or without taking Scott’s full moon ‘condition’ in consideration – but he has no idea how to handle an actual dog that can’t ask for food or pee at the right place a.k.a the toilet.

“Do you wanna eat something?” He asks the puppy once they are in the kitchen. The puppy barks happily, jumping around Stiles’ legs. “I’ll take that as a very enthusiastic yes.” He snorts, turns to the fridge to get some leftovers he hid from his dad. When he places the plate in front of him, the puppy wrinkles his cute nose and turns his face away from the food.

“What?” Stiles asks. “I’ll have you know I’m a great cooker.” The puppy huffs out, the noise sounding a lot like a laugh. “Oh, doggy’s got jokes, huh? I think I’m gonna call you Funny for now, what do you think?” The puppy huffs again and eyes the milk Stiles is drinking hungrily. “Really? You’re such a weirdo.”

The puppy barks like he agrees.

–

“Does he have a tag?”

“Do you think I’d be calling you if he did?” Stiles rolls his eyes, fills the now empty bowl with more milk and watches the puppy drink it enthusiastically. “You gotta see it, dude. It’s like he’s trained.”

“Lots of dogs are trained. So it’s very likely that he has an owner.” Scott states, when Stiles doesn’t answer, he groans. “Don’t fall in love with him!”

“Too late.” Stiles mutters weakly.

“Stiles!”

“Don’t worry, man. I’m gonna hand some flyers around town and ask my dad to put a warning at the station.” He smiles when Funny starts to run around him. “It would be easier if I knew who lost him.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Scott says. “And if you want a dog so bad, just come into the clinic. This one poodle just gave birth and Stiles – they are the  _cutest_  puppies ever. Like, all white and small and  _chubby!_ ”

Stiles snorts. “I’ll think about it.”

“Maybe I will keep one. You think Allison will like a puppy? Her birthday is coming up, you know?”

“Yes, I do know. You keep bringing it up every five seconds.” Stiles can practically  _hear_ Scott making heart-eyes at the photograph of Allison he keeps in his office. “I’m gonna go before you make me puke with all your love. See ya.”

He throws the phone on the counter and looks at where Funny is playing with his shoelaces.  “So, what am I gonna do with you?”

–

“No sign of his owner yet?” Stiles’ dad asks while they have lunch the next day. Funny is sleeping curled up on Stiles’ lap because it’s the only way he will calm down.

It started with crying and whimpering, and then he started to howl and scratch at the door, and now it’s just apathy. He won’t sleep or eat, not even  _move_  sometimes, and Stiles doesn’t know what else to  _do_.

“No.” Stiles sighs, scratching behind Funny’s ear. “I asked around and nothing.”

Stiles’ dad hums in agreement, watches the puppy wearily. “You know you can keep it if you want. As long as there’s no dog poop around I’m fine with it.”

“I was thinking about it.” Stiles admits. “But Scott is pretty sure he has an owner. Like, the way he’s acting now, it’s just – I’m gonna have to keep looking.”

His dad shrugs. “Well, that’s your choice.” He smiles, pats Stiles’ back. “Your mom loved cats. We adopted one, but she was old and died before your mom got pregnant with you.”

“Tolly.” Stiles remembers, smiling. “Mom and her thing for weird names.”

His dad smiles too. It’s nice that they are in a place where they can talk about her without feeling bad, there’s sadness of course, and they miss her like crazy, but nothing like the blinding pain from years ago. “She was a weird woman.”

Like something caught his attention, Funny is suddenly jumping from Stiles’ lap and starting to scratch at the back door, determined. When Stiles doesn’t move, Funny looks at him, barks and resumes scratching. “I guess someone wants to go to the bathroom.” Stiles’ dad smirks, reaching out to open the door.

Funny runs towards the end of the backyard where once Stiles’ mom kept a beautiful garden and starts to paw at the dirt. If Stiles didn’t know better he’d think the dog was – “Is he – is he  _drawing_?” His dad asks.

“I’m not sure.” It’s Stiles’ answer, blinking confused.. “He’s – oh my god, he’s  _writing_.”

The dog is  _writing_.

A dog. Writing.

What the fuck.

Funny looks between his words and Stiles, chest puffed out in pride.

“Leo Hale.” Stiles’ dad says. “Sounds like a name.”

“A name?” Stiles squawks. “The  _dog_  wrote a name?”

“Your best friend is a werewolf.” His dad says in lieu of explanation before walking back inside and taking his cellphone.

_What the fuck._

–

“So apparently a kid name Leonardo Hale is missing.” Stiles’ dad says, half paying attention to Stiles and Funny, half talking to Parrish over the phone. “His dad is going crazy after him.”

At the mention of the name, Funny starts barking, jumping around Stiles. “Jesus, I’m too old for this shit.” Stiles collapses on the couch, doesn’t even flinch when Funny –  _Leo,_ goddamnit – climbs on his lap. “So you’re a boy, huh? What a confusing day.”

Stiles’ dad snorts. “I got his dad’s number. Do you want to call him?”

“You do it. I’m just gonna stay here rethinking my entire life.” He feels his dad’s hand on his shoulder. “Do you think this will ever stop feeling weird?”

His dad laughs. “I doubt it.”

–

Twenty minutes after his dad makes the super awkward phone call to  _Leo’_ s dad, Stiles finds himself staring at the most beautiful man he’s ever seen as he holds a four-year-old boy between his arms. “Thank you.” He tells Stiles, eyes shining with tears. “ _Thank_ _you_.”

“Glad to help.” Stiles’ dad says, circling Stiles’ shoulders with his arm as they stand together watching father and son holding each other happily. Leo was not only a cute puppy, but also the cutest little boy  _ever._  “I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through this past day.”

“It was the worst day of my life.” Leo’s dad –  _Derek_  – says. He tickles his son. “I kept rolling my eyes at all those missing dog flyers and it was my  _son_.” He smiles – fucking hell what a great smile – at his kid. “You’re full of surprises, buddy.”

“I couldn’t get back.” Leo says apologetically. “I wanted to find you but I was scared.”

Derek kisses his cheek. “I know, it’s okay now.” He turns to Stiles again, offers his hand. “Thank you for taking care of him. And for not freaking out now.” He adds.

Stiles swallows, shakes Derek’s hand tentatively. “Psh, I was freaking out like, ten minutes ago. Now? I’m totally cool. Cool as cucumber.”

Derek arches an eyebrow, but doesn’t call Stiles on his lie. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but keeping it a secret is very important to our kind. If you could just –”

“Dude!” Stiles lets out. “We would never!”

His dad nods. “We know others like you, this is not a problem. And it will never be.”

Derek sighs, relief clear in his face. “Thank you. I should take him home, now.” He turns to his son, smiles. “You’re starting to smell.”

“Am not!”

“Is too.” Derek laughs. “Say goodbye to Mr. Stiles and his dad.”

“Wait!” Leo jumps from Derek’s hold and runs to Stiles, holds his legs. “Thank you, Mr. Stiles!” He looks up. “Sorry I didn’t like your food.”

Stiles laughs, ruffles Leo’s hair. “It’s okay, the steak was not that good. I make an awesome mac and cheese, though.” He winks, watches as Leo’s eyes shine and he claps his hands.

“I love mac and cheese.” He turns to his dad. “Can Mr. Stiles have dinner with us tonight? He can cook mac and cheese.”

“You can’t invite people for dinner and ask them to cook, Leo.” Derek states, but adds to Stiles. “We can have pizza.”

Stiles’ heart does something really weird inside his chest, and a red alarm goes out in his mind screaming ‘nope, nope, bad idea, bad idea!’. But then Leo grins and Stiles is completely gone. “Uh, sure, why not?”

“Don’t worry,” Derek says later, Leo waiting patiently in the car as Derek thanks Stiles again, “I’m not married.”

Stiles is taken aback by the cocky smirk on Derek’s face for a moment, but then he’s reaching out to touch Derek’s arm teasingly. “That’s good.” He licks his lips. “That’s  _very_ good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor babies.
> 
> This is my [tumblah](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk


End file.
